luminatifandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasyland Fall TV Preview
Once Upon a Time Sundays 8pm, ABC (September 27th) In the last chapter of Once Upon a Time, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) succumbed to the darkness and became the new Dark One. This twist of fate left Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin), Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), Regina (Lana Parrilla), and the dashing Captain Hook (Colin O’Donoghue) to take up the role of Savior and rescue her. But before they can save Emma, they’ll have to journey to Camelot and enlist the help of Merlin (Elliot Knight), King Arthur (Liam Garrigan), and Guinevere (Joana Metrass). You got all that? We’re ready. Fandometer: Sleepy Hollow Thursdays 9pm, FOX (October 1st) After the death of Ichabod’s (Tom Mison) wife and son, Crane (Katia Winter) and Abbie Mills (Nicole Beharie) have a welcome respite from fighting evil. Finally these two partners-in-crime seem to be regular people -- well, almost regular people. But, come on...this is Sleepy Hollow. Thus, their break is short-lived when a new supernatural entity arrives and makes itself right at home in Sleepy Hollow. Dun-dun-DUNNN! Fandometer: Supernatural Wednesdays 9pm, The CW (October 7th) It’s whopping Season 11 for the Winchester brothers, Sam (Jensen Ackles) and Dean (Jared Padalecki), and they’re up against their biggest challenge yet with the return of The Darkness, an evil being that God battled to keep at bay. But with the death of, well...Death, and the fate of Crowley (Mark Sheppard) unknown, the brothers have only Castiel (Misha Collins) to help them save the world from impending doom once again. No big deal, or anything. Fandometer: Grimm Fridays 9pm, NBC (October 30th) Death was a tangible presence on the Season 4 finale of Grimm as Nick (David Giuntoli) lost both his mom and his OTP, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch). Can’t a guy catch a break? Nope. Nick won’t have any time to mourn his losses because he’s about to become a dad, thanks to his manipulative Hexenbiest nemesis Adalind (Claire Coffee). Now they’ll have to learn to get along. If that’s not enough, Nick is out for revenge and, of course, battling Wesens such as the Loch Ness Monster. Fandometer: Lucifer FOX (Early 2016) The King of Hell is bored with life. He’s tired of collecting souls and punishing the damned, so Lucifer (Tom Ellis) resigns as overlord and moves to - where else? - Los Angeles. There he becomes a consultant for the LAPD and is partnered with homicide detective Chloe Dancer (Lauren German). As the odd pair solve crimes and put away bad guys, the police are completely unaware that they have a the ultimate biblical villain in their midst. Should be a hell of a ride, right? RIGHT? Fandometer: The Shannara Chronicles MTV (Early 2016) Based on the book series The Elfstones of Shannara by Terry Brooks, Shannara chronicles the epic journey of three teenagers who must prevent an apocalyptic war. Their mission is to cultivate the Forbidding, mankind’s only barrier against evil. Problem is, the magical source enabling the Forbidding be all powerful is dying - so madness ensues. This new MTV series promises to bring it, with stars including Manu Bennett, Austin Butler, and everyone’s favorite Middle-earth dwarf, John Rhys-Davies. Fandometer: Fantasyland Poll Community Spotlight: Once Upon a Time It's exciting that Camelot will finally be featured in Season 5, and I can't wait to see OUAT's spin on Merida. -- Applegirl